Réunion Stratégique Deux Point Zero
by runnerhigh
Summary: Le camps d'entraînement d'été. Ou quand Konoha demande à Akaashi d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de Bokuto, et ce, pour une mission plus que douteuse.
1. One-Shot

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Première fiction postée sur ce site (et je suis pas du tout habituée à la façon de poster, je galère tellement ;; ). Première fiction yaoi. Première fiction Haikyuu. Bref, cet OS est la première fois pour beaucoup de chose ! Il y a deux fins possibles, tout simplement parce que je savais pas laquelle choisir. La première est un lemon, la deuxième c'est du fluffy à volonté.**

 **Laissez une review, j'en aurais bien besoin ~**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi. **

* * *

C'était devenu comme une habitude. Parfois, il se surprenait à le détailler, à contempler la courbe de sa mâchoire, son nez fin, ses cheveux sombres jamais vraiment coiffés, ses grands yeux gris qui trahissaient malgré lui ses millions d'émotions. Il restait là, dans un calme que personne ne lui connaissait, à juste observer son ami. À le dévorer malgré lui du regard. C'était à la fois inconscient et naïf ; et aussi tellement voulu, tellement désiré. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard, comme envoûté par la beauté naturelle et mystique du passeur. Et à chaque fois, il ne revenait que brusquement à lui que lorsque sa voix lasse prononçait un « Bokuto-san ? » interrogatif.

C'était pareil ce jour-là. Akaashi était assis sur son futon, contre le mur. Il tenait un livre entre ses mains -entre ses doigts, longs et délicats comme un pianiste les aurait toujours jalousés-, sûrement une lecture imposée par l'un de ses professeurs. Il s'était assoupi, la tête reposant nonchalamment contre le mur, les paupières fermées. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme d'une mélodie rigoureuse, confirmant le fait qu'il devait bel et bien être tombé dans les bras de Morphée. _Et pourquoi pas dans les siens, tiens ?_ Enfin, la journée avait été longue aussi. Les camps d'entraînement n'avaient jamais été quelque chose de particulièrement reposant, mais avec l'arrivée des petits nouveaux de Karasuno, c'était encore pire. De ce fait, il comprenait largement que son vice-capitaine ait laissé la fatigue l'emporter.

\- Bokuto, t'as l'air d'un pervers psychopathe à l'observer comme ça.

Ledit Bokuto se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Konoha, une serviette sur les épaules et les cheveux mouillés. Il devait revenir des douches.

\- Tant qu'on me voit pas, c'est pas grave.

\- Tu sais que je te vois ?

\- Ouais, mais toi, t'es un pervers psychopathe.

Le blond retint difficilement un « Geh ? » de stupeur face à la remarque de son capitaine, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

\- Bon, je vais aussi me doucher !

\- Prends ton temps, Capitaine ...

Il avait plutôt intérêt de toute façon. Ou il allait ruiner la réunion stratégique qui se préparait dans son dos. Enfin, l'ailier avait négocié avec Kuroo pour qu'il le garde le plus longtemps possible, et il connaissait assez les relations entre les deux capitaines pour savoir que ce ne serait pas difficile. Petite pensée à toutes les pauvres personnes qui allaient se faire emmerder par ces deux-là.

Enfin, bref.

\- Bon, Akaashi, réveilles-toi, on a besoin de toi.

* * *

Un tour aux toilettes pour se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage plus tard et le passeur titulaire de Fukurodani était définitivement réveillé. Enfin, vu l'énergie de son équipe -même en l'absence de leur capitaine- ce n'était pas dur. D'ailleurs, Akaashi les trouvait étrangement énergiques aujourd'hui. Et une petite voix dans son esprit lui soufflait que c'était à cause de ce que les autres avaient surnommé « la réunion stratégique 2.0 ». Pourquoi la 2.0 d'ailleurs ? Ses aînés le savaient mais tenaient le brun hors de la confidence. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Cette année, pour une obscure raison, les entraîneurs avaient décidé de repartir les joueurs non pas par lycée, mais pas grade. Pas que cela gêne vraiment Akaashi, mais il trouvait que c'était juste du travail en plus pour les adultes. Tout ça pour « rendre l'atmosphère plus conviviale ». Si on veut.

De ce fait, pour leur réunion, les Tokyoïtes avaient dû arpenter le lycée de Shinzen à la recherche d'une salle pour discuter tranquillement, et avaient fini par découvrir que les couloirs du sous-sol étaient étonnamment frais -ou comment transformer leur groupe en une bande de squatteurs à la recherche d'air frais. Cependant, après quelques minutes à pousser des soupirs de contentement, ils finirent par -enfin ?- par aborder le sujet.

\- Bon. Qu'est qu'on fait finalement ? Le 20 septembre, c'est pas si loin, demanda Komi, le libéro, en s'adossant à l'un des murs

\- Il doit avoir plus de points faibles que ça !, enchaîna Washio en croisant les bras, prenant un étrange air réfléchi

\- Akaashi ?

Comment ça « Akaashi » ? Ses coéquipiers considéraient-ils qu'il était l'un point faible de Bokuto ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment l'utiliser ? Après tout, le but de leur regroupement secret était de dévoiler tous les points faibles et secrets de l'argenté pour son dernier anniversaire en tant que capitaine de Fukurodani, comme une sorte de revanche pour tout ce qu'il avait involontairement ou non fait subir à son équipe. Pas dans un but mesquin, non. Juste pour marquer le coup, et graver des souvenirs marquants dans l'esprit des adolescents. Après tout, presque tous les titulaires allaient partir à la fin de l'année, alors quoi de mieux qu'organiser quelque chose dont tous se souviendraient ?

Cependant, le considérer comme étant l'un des points faibles de Bokuto ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Attendez ... Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient découvert ... ?

\- Comment ça ?, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec le ton détaché qu'on ne lui connaissait que trop bien

\- Bah je me demandais si tu savais rien, vu que t'es la personne la plus proche de lui.

Ok. Il était clairement parti trop loin dans ses pensées. Comme d'habitude. Que Dieu bénisse le sang-froid avec lequel il était capable de parler.

\- Je crois pas, non. Il déteste perdre et rater ses attaques, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de partir là-dessus.

Les cinq autres présents lâchèrent en coeur un soupir. Personne ne souhait voir Bokuto dans son mode dépressif, c'était bien trop chiant à gérer.

\- Dis nous tout ..., commença alors Sarukui avant un ton solennel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son kohai, est-ce que ... je sais pas moi ... Il lirait des shojo ?!

L'idée d'un Bokuto, le dernier manga de romance absurde dans les mains, amusa bien le garçon. Cependant, il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Qui sait.

\- T'imagine ! Bokuto en train de lire une histoire à l'eau de rose ! Je le vois bien en train de pleurer après une déclaration un peu trop émotionnelle !, s'enthousiasma Komi

Et bien vite, il fut suivi par les autres troisièmes années. Bordel ce qu'il détestait être le deuxième plus jeune de l'équipe de titulaires. Parce que si Onaga n'ét ait pas là, qui sait ce que ses diaboliques senpai lui feraient.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a des peluches ? Genre des hiboux ?

\- Konoha-san, tout le monde le sait ça.

\- Quoi ?!

L'ailier se retourna vers le numéro cinq, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Oups. Tout le monde n'était peut-être pas au courant. Enfin, n'y avait-il que lui pour trouver cela absolument adorable ?

\- Akaashi, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi !, déclara Washio, le central de troisième année, s'offrant juste un soupir de son interlocuteur

\- Alors ? Quoi d'autre ? Quoi d'autre ? Tu vois que tu le connais mieux que quiconque !

Le fait qu'il le connaisse pratiquement sur le bout des doigts n'avait rien d'impressionnant. Bokuto était du genre bavard, et Akaashi appréciait écouter les histoires de son capitaine - même si parfois, il avouait avoir besoin de répit. De plus, cela ne lui déplaisait pas de connaître les tristesses et les joies qu'il ne partageait qu'avec lui. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une place spéciale dans son coeur, même si cette pensée lui paraissait terriblement niaise et insensée.

\- Balance tout !

\- Je n'en sais pas plus Washio-san.

\- Ohhh, tu en es sûr, A-kaa-shi ?

Konoha venait de se rapprocher du brun, s'accoudant nonchalamment au mur, tout près de Akaashi. Lui qui n'était pas très tactile détestait cette proximité, et le blond le savait très bien. D'ailleurs, celui-ci détourna faussement son attention sur ses doigts, faisant mine de nettoyer ses ongles à l'aide de son pouce.

\- Alors si tu dis la vérité, ça te gênerait pas d'aller vérifier dans ses affaires pour nous ? Je sais pas, on pourrait trouver des trucs sympas dans son sac, j'en suis certain.

\- Si tu veux aller voir, tu peux aller le faire tout seul Konoha-san.

\- S'il me retrouve dans sa chambre, il va me tuer.

\- Tu es un troisième année, c'est plus crédible.

\- Je suis un troisième année, tu me dois obéissance et respect.

Akaashi soupira. Les arguments du blond étaient vraiment tirés par les cheveux. Il le respectait, mais de là à lui obéir, c'était une autre affaire. Cependant, en croisant ses prunelles sombres, il jugea préférable de s'exécuter. Le passeur n'était pas quelqu'un d'aussi docile d'habitude. Plutôt du genre à dire clairement ce qu'il pensait, qu'il parle à des cadets ou des aînés. Cependant, Konoha avait toujours eu une sorte d'aura étrange, et l'instinct de survis de Akaashi lui soufflait de l'écouter. Les autres membres de l'équipe devaient partager le même ressenti, et sûrement pour cette raison, ils avaient dû décréter que laisser Konoha faire était la meilleure idée.

\- Si tu veux. Mais si je me fais prendre, sois sûr que tu serras le premier que je balancerai.

Sur ce, la réunion fut décrétée comme terminée. Cependant, le high-five qu'il entendit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les chambres ne le rassura pas. Dans quoi s'était-il engagé encore ?

* * *

Akaashi appuya sur la poignée, regrettant cent fois le geste qu'il était en train de faire. Son conscient et son inconscient se disputaient, représentant respectivement sa raison et son désir. Cependant, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sut qu'il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible. Foutue curiosité. De toute façon, il avait été envoyé ici, et s'il revenait bredouille, qui sait ce que Konoha lui ferait. Enfin, entre ça et se faire prendre par Bokuto, il ne savait pas quel était le pire.

Voilà. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé, mais ses jambes avançaient tout de même. Son regard se posa rapidement sur la pièce, nettement … en bordel. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient répartis par grades plutôt que par lycées ? Dès le début, il ne le sentait pas. Mais maintenant qu'il était entre les vêtements de Kuroo, les livres de Ogano, les paquets de chips de Masaki, les feuilles de Daichi et toutes une diversité d'affaires appartenant à son capitaine, il comprenait pourquoi ses instincts lui avaient soufflé de ne ni mélanger les cinq capitaines ni venir dans leur chambre.

Le garçon n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver le futon du champion de Fukurodani. Premièrement, parce qu'il savait qu'il se mettrait contre la fenêtre. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il reconnut instinctivement la pile de vêtements, de magazines et autres objets en tous genres de son ami. A cette pensée, un sourire s'étira discrètement sur son visage. De ce fait, il se rapprocha non sans une pointe de stress vers le sac de Bokuto. _Juste suivre les instructions de l'ailier._ Ca allait le faire … n'est-ce pas ?

\- Akaashi ?

Le destin. Pour sûr. Cette voix et cet accent ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un seul et unique être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Les pas se rapprochaient, mais le brun ne se retourna pas. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une excuse, et vite. Son cerveau carburait à son maximum, et ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

\- Rien d'important Bokuto-san, dit-il en se relevant, Konoha-san trouvait plus sa console, il s'est dit que tu lui avais peut-être emprunté.

Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. En se retournant, son visage s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de celui de l'ace. Proximité qui ne semblait pas déranger l'intéressé.

\- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui la cherches ?

\- Parce que je suis gentil ?

\- Akaashi.

Son ton s'était fait différent, dans des tonalités que Keiji n'avait que trop l'habitude d'entendre: de la détermination.

Cependant, il ne pouvait clairement pas lui dire qu'il était venu ici pour trouver un petit quelque chose, quel qu'il soit, à propos duquel ses camarades du club de volley pourraient l'embêter. D'ailleurs, le brun commençait de plus en plus à regretter d'avoir posé les pieds ici. Quelque chose allait déraper, il le sentait.

\- Ca ne te concerne pas.

\- C'est ma chambre.

\- Pas que. Je vais m'en aller alors.

\- Akaashi.

Pour que Bokuto prononce son nom deux fois avec un calme olympien, c'est qu'il devait faire y avoir quelque chose de pas net. Cependant, il se l'était promis. Il ne lui relèverait pas. Son anniversaire était le dernier qu'ils passeraient ensemble après tout. Alors la surprise, même un peu immorale, devait rester une surprise. Après tout, il était sûr qu'il le prendrait bien.

\- Non.

\- Allez, s'il-te-plaîîîîîît !

Arg. Lorsqu'il commençait à utiliser ce ton absolument adorable, le passeur ne savait pas comment résister.

\- Bokuto-san, je …

\- Dis-le-moi ! Je te paierai une glace si tu veux après ! Vous avez tous agi bizarrement aujourd'hui, je sens quelque chose … T'es le seul à qui je peux faire confiance, alors …

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Non. Akaashi venait de plonger sur ses lèvres, lui volant par la même occasion un baiser sucré. Il se retira immédiatement, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour échapper à son aîné.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, sûrement depuis la première fois où son regard s'était perdu dans ses prunelles dorées. Il était tombé amoureux de lui, il le savait tout autant. Il n'avait jamais réellement pu résister au charisme de l'argenté, se contentant d'être pour lui l'épaule sur laquelle il pouvait pleurer, l'oreille à laquelle il pouvait rire, le coeur auquel il pouvait se confier, la voix qui le remettait sur le droit chemin. Mais malgré cette chaleur à la fois terrifiante et magique, il avait toujours refusé de céder. Alors pourquoi ?

Il n'eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'une main attrapa son épaule et le redirigea avec force contre le mur. Bokuto le dévisagea -contempla- durant quelques instants, laissant ses grands yeux se perdre dans l'océan profond des prunelles de son cadet. Et sans une once d'hésitation, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur celles de Akaashi. Il avait toujours voulu y goûter, comme Ève et Adam voulaient goûter le fruit défendu. Le même rouge provocant. La même saveur envoûtante.

Leurs souffles mélangés s'accélèrent progressivement, sans que Bokuto ne veuille lâcher son partenaire. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres, laissant leurs langues jouer un ballet langoureux et incessant. Et le soupir de plaisir qu'avait lâché Akaashi entre deux baisers n'avait fait que renforcer cette envie.

\- Bo-Bokuto-san, finit par prononcer le plus jeune

Le dénommé se contenta de glisser son visage dans le cou du brun, la main droite dans les cheveux du plus petit, la main gauche enroulée autour de sa taille.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé, dit-il sur un ton boudeur en déposant un chaste baiser sur la clavicule de son passeur

\- Je voulais juste te surprendre et ...

\- Tu m'as surpris, c'est sûr !

\- Ce n'était pas mon but.

\- Tu t'embrouilles.

Bien sûr qu'il s'embrouillait ! Comment rester calme dans ce genre de moment ?! Il était même complètement perdu à vrai dire. Bokuto, son capitaine, son ami, venait de l'embrasser avec fougue. Et putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien. Converser son air impassible alors que ses joues étaient rougies et ses lèvres encore marquées par le baiser, rester calme alors que son coeur ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa poitrine, battant à un rythme effroyablement rapide ? Impossible. Alors comme le survolté Bokuto pouvait, lui ! avoir encore toute sa tête ?

\- Keiji.

Et ce fut l'électrochoc. Deux petites syllabes, susurrées tout près de son oreille. Et le monde entier venait à la fois de s'effondrer à ses pieds et s'envoler au-dessus des nuages.

* * *

 **Je suis pas ultra fière de ce que j'ai écrit, mais je suis non plus déçu. C'est niais par contre je trouve ;; Mais j'y peux rien après tout. Le BokuAka c'est tellement fluffy à la base, et les gens disent que j'écris des trucs mignons généralement ._. (enfin, vous me direz ce que vous pensez) Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore rendre Konoha manipulateur et pervers. Me demandez pas la raison, mais je trouve ça cool o/ Et maintenant, je connais les noms de toute l'équipe de Fukurodani x'D**

 **J'ai des idées pour la plupart de mes OTPs mais je sais sur lequel écrire xD Parce que le IwaOi est celui pour lequel je suis inspirée, mais je trouve ça dur d'écrire sur eux.**

 **Bref, choisissez votre fin et dites mois ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Fin 1

**Voilààà. C'est mon premier lemon. Et mon premier yaoi par-dessus le marcher. En vrai, j'ose à peine le relire xD**

 **Pensez aux reviews ~**

* * *

\- Keiji.

Et ce fut l'électrochoc. Deux petites syllabes, susurrées tout près de son oreille. Et le monde entier venait à la fois de s'effondrer à ses pieds et s'envoler au-dessus des nuages. La façon si particulière qu'il avait eu de prononcer son nom lui arracha un frisson, amplifié par le souffle chaud de Bokuto contre sa peau.

Il savait qu'il devait résiste, ne pas se laisser engloutir par la chaleur de l'argenté. Cependant, les attentions langoureuses de son désormais petit-ami ne pouvait en aucun cas lui faire garder les pieds sur terre. Il se savait désiré. Il sentait les lèvres amoureuses de l'ace glisser dans son cou, le marquant malgré lui d'une marque violacée. A ce geste, Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir de plaisir. C'était impossible. Bokuto allait le perdre. Ses mains inquisitrices s'étaient faufilées sous son t-shirt, remontant doucement le long de son torse, engendrant pas la même occasion de courtes décharges d'envie.

Son T-Shirt passa assez vite au-dessus de ses épaules, offrant une vue savoureuse à Bokuto. L'argenté laissa alors ses doigts caresser la peau du brun à leur guise, alors que d'un geste habile, il passa l'un des ses jambes entre celles de Akaashi, lui empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Le brun sentit dangereusement son sang migrer vers le bas à chaque mouvement involontaire de son capitaine, tandis que sa bouche titillait chaque bout de sa peau.

Sentant bien les soubresauts de son cadet, Bokuto s'attaqua aux hanches du brun. Ses doigts retracèrent leurs courbes sensuellement, avant de glisser tel un serpent sous les vêtements de son petit-ami. Petit-ami dont la tête eut un mouvement arrière en sentant une chaleur incertaine s'enrouler autour de son entrecuisse. Son poignet vint rejoindre instinctivement sa bouche en sentant les légers va-et-vient, dissimulant au mieux les gémissements involontaires que lui arrachait Bokuto. Ses veines et son cœur se gonflaient. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

La gradation progressive des millions de sentiments qui envahissaient le corps de Akaashi le poussa à laisser ses membres jouer à son tour. Il empoigna la nuque de Bokuto, rendant leur baiser encore plus luxueux. Profitant de l'instinct de répit qu'il lui laissa, le passeur inversa le rôle. Il ne devait pas être celui qui céderait en premier.

\- Bokuto-san, laisse-moi respirer un peu.

Contradictoirement, il happa une nouvelle fois les lèvres rosées de Bokuto, les mordillant charnellement. Ses lèvres plongèrent dans le cou de l'argenté, lui laissant un seul petit instant pour retirer son haut, léchant passionnément les muscles saillants de son capitaine. Il ne suffit cependant que très peu de temps pour atteindre son entrejambe. Faisant fi du short déjà oublié, la langue experte du garçon s'attarda sur la verge de l'argenté. Son souffle irrégulier fit tressaillir le plus âgé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme empêchant le désir de monter plus en lui.

Dans un calme déboussolant, le garçon s'attarda sur le membre désireux de son petit-ami, donnant des coups de langues langoureux, faisant s'arquer de plus en plus Bokuto.

\- Akaashi ...

Comme si cet appel avide avait signifié « dépêches-toi », le dénommé engloba d'un coup le membre, réalisant de nouveaux mouvements jouissifs pour l'ace. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure sombre de son amant, jouant avec ses mèches bouclées au rythme des vagues de plaisir qui le traversaient. Il laissait échapper des râles de plaisir, profitant du talent divin et inné de son cadet.

Si bien qu'il ne se sentit pas venir. Akaashi eut à peine de temps de se retirer, sentant l'entrejambe déjà dur de Bokuto se gonfler de plaisir.

Comme si la scène qui venait de se dérouler n'avait pas été une jouissance soudaine, le plus jeune attrapa son T-Shirt, essuyant d'un revers rapide sa bouche avant de le renfiler. Son aîné fit de même, avant d'enrouler chastement ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime.

Enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule du brun, il répéta plusieurs fois ces quelques mots. Akaashi ne répondit pas vraiment. Ses rouges encore rougies par tout ce qui venait de se passer, son corps pas encore remis de leurs actes, son esprit encore embrumé par l'aperçu du paradis qu'il avait eu. Il se contenta d'attraper délicatement son visage, et voler à ses lèvres un baiser empli de passion et de convoitise.

\- Je t'aime.


	3. Fin 2

**Du fluffy. Pas grand chose à dire à part que j'aime ce qui est cute. Et que j'adore la fin xD C'est tout court, mais le One-Shot dépasse les 3000 mots, donc c'est tranquille.**

 **Pensez aux reviews ~**

* * *

 _\- Keiji._

 _Et ce fut l'électrochoc. Deux petites syllabes, susurrées tout près de son oreille. Et le monde entier venait à la fois de s'effondrer à ses pieds et s'envoler au-dessus des nuages._

\- Dis, Keiji …

Il s'arrêta, et replongea son regard dans le sien. Durant la seconde de flottement, Bokuto passa son deuxième bras autour des hanches de son passeur -petit-ami ?-, lui décrochant un frisson involontaire.

\- Tu penses que je serrai un bon petit-ami ? Je veux dire … Tu me connais, et ...

Pour toute réponse, le brun attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son aîné, la mordillant légèrement, avant de poser la tête contre son torse. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté leurs exactement trois centimètres de différence.

\- Ca répond à ta question ?

\- … Akaashiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Bokuto était un être absolument adorable. Et pour une raison étrange, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon en ce moment-même. Son coeur semblait battre plus vite qu'à la normale, frappant vigoureusement dans sa poitrine mais resonnant si doucement aux oreilles du brun. Vraiment, il devenait nias.

\- On va le dire aux autres ?, continua l'argenté, les joues teintées d'un léger voile rosées et les yeux pétillants d'une énergie nouvelle

\- Aucune chance.

\- Mais ... Akaashi ? C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Bokuto-san, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ils sont vicieux.*

* * *

Devant la porte de la salle, Kuroo tapa avec joie dans les mains de Konoha. Depuis quand ils étaient si proches ? Sûrement depuis le moment où ils avaient décidé que la « réunion stratégique 1.0 » avait pour but de faire réaliser aux deux idiots qui servaient de capitaine et vice-capitaine de Fukurodani leurs sentiments.

Oui, vraiment, ils étaient vicieux.


End file.
